Luego del Otoño
by Sydien2000
Summary: Sesshomaru Earnhardt es un hombre de carreras automovilísticas que ha sufrido un terrible accidente que ha cambiado su vida para siempre. Rin Evans es una joven que escapa de una turbulenta vida llena de agresiones y dolor. Ambos tienen cicatrices imborrables, pero solo el tiempo dirá si ambos están destinados a besar las cicatrices del otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Luego del Otoño**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _-En últimas noticias, el famoso corredor de veintisiete años, Sesshomaru Earnhardt más conocido como "Demonio Blanco"; ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico en el circuito Súper GT aquí en California, en horas de la tarde del día de hoy. A continuación pasaremos las imágenes captadas del accidente._

Pasaron de la imagen de la comentarista a un cuadro donde se pudo apreciar la grabación del auto, un Nissan GT-R, este era de un color blanco, al lado izquierdo llevaba el número 10 y estaba decorado con un enorme y fiero perro albino, iba a la cabeza de enorme fila de autos que lo seguían, ya era la décimo quinta vuelta.

Las cámaras captaron como una de la llantas estalló y vieron como esta echaba chispas al chocar contra el pavimento, empezó a perder el control al momento de cruzar la curva, en el momento en el que intentó derrapar este terminó volcándose y empezó a rodar sin control hasta estrellarse contra la tierra que rodeaba la parte interna de la pista. Luego de eso solo se veía fuego y humo y como el personal de la pista y paramédicos se dirigían hacia el auto.

 _-¡O por Dios! ¡Demonio Blanco está prendiéndose en llamas! No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo. Todos los corredores se han detenido y la multitud empieza a gritar enloquecida...-_ Expreso el narrador de la carrera mientras que las cámaras hacían el mayor acercamiento posible para tratar de divisar la presencia del joven Sesshomaru entre el humo que despedía el auto volcado.

 _Los representantes se han negado a dar declaraciones oficiales del estado del corredor, por lo que no contamos con la suficiente información. ¿Acaso este incidente determina el final de la carrera de este fuerte competidor?_

La pantalla del pequeño y vetusto televisor fue apagado por el control remoto. A pesar de que aún se sentía bajo los efectos de anestesia se sentía lo suficientemente lucido como para comprender que estaba en la realidad y que lo que había visto y escuchado en la pantalla no era un sueño. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras; del lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba el botón para llamar a las enfermeras. Sus sentidos se despertaron y la adrenalina invadió su cuerpo, reflejándolo en el aparato que contaba los latidos, al ver la acción que quería hacer con su brazo izquierdo resultó ser imposible. Su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba.

Con la boca se arrancó la vía y los cables con la mano derecha por lo que el aparato no tardó en dejar de marcar los latidos, con mucha dificultad se puso de pie en el frío piso de la habitación para encaminarse a la salida, necesitaba salir de allí ahora mismo. Al dar los primeros cinco pasos a la puerta estuvo a punto de caerse de boca. Colocó la mano en la fría perilla de la puerta, la abrió y su visión se vio segada por la luz del inmaculado pasillo, en el extremo derecho no tardó en llamar la atención de las enfermeras y enfermeros que se dirigían a él corriendo con un electrochoque.

Y Sesshomaru al ver que había llamado la atención, apoyándose con su único brazo en la pared emprendió la dificultosa tarea de caminar en el sentido contrario, su intención era buscar la salida. Quería salir de allí, pero a cada paso que daba sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru por favor deténgase!-le habló uno de los enfermeros que lo atajó de que este se fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Pero Sesshomaru trató de apartarlo de él asestándole un puñetazo a la cara que lo hizo a un lado, pero está vez fueron dos enfermeros más quienes lo detuvieron acorralándolo contra la pared y una de las enfermeras terminó sedándolo con una inyección.

Sesshomaru pudo sentir como las fuerzas que había recuperado lo abandonaban de manera gradual, el ruido y las voces a su alrededor empezaban a perderse como si de un eco se tratara y así como también las imágenes de las personas estaban poniéndose cada vez más borrosas. No quería estar más allí, esperaba que todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo se tratara de una pesadilla.

Una maldita pesadilla de la cual quería despertar.

Los enfermeros lo regresaron a su habitación lo conectaron nuevo al monitor de pulso cardiaco.

-Era lógico que reaccionara de esa manera-Comentó la enfermera que se encargaba de ponerle la vía nuevamente a su colega.

-¿Acaso no viste el derechazo que le dio a ese chico? Ahorita lo están atendiendo, al parecer le desencajó la mandíbula y le sacó una muela de un solo derechazo.-Dijo esta mientras verificaba los papeles que se encontraban a los pies de la cama-Es increíble que haya podido hacer eso, a pesar de tener también dos costillas rotas y los efectos de las drogas.

-Es una pena que su carrera se acabara siendo tan joven- Dijo la otra, una vez que terminaron con el albino salieron de la habitación por un buen café. Sesshomaru se quedó nuevamente inconsciente en la habitación sumergido en una pesadilla en la que se repetía una y otra vez el accidente en su cabeza.

 _Cuatro años después..._

Rin Evans no recordaba con exactitud la última vez que había ido a visitar a su abuela ¿acaso fueron dos o tres años? No lo sabía y se sentía muy mal por ello, pero eran las circunstancias por las que hacía tan repentina visita, las que la hacían sentirse mucho, pero mucho peor.

Pasó una página del libro que tenía en sus manos para empezar a leer el siguiente párrafo. Ella hablaba con su abuela casi todos los días, pero habían pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había hablado con ella, había estado por tanto tiempo incomunicada de su única familia que, apenas y consiguió el momento indicado para liberarse de la jaula que creía que era su hogar no dudo en correr a ella.

Ya tenía casi ocho años viviendo en Nueva York y de los ocho, cuatro habían sido vivir una especie de maldición. Ahora solo necesitaba un poco de amor materno por parte de su adorada abuela Kaede y más en esos duros, dolosos y sombríos momentos de su vida.

Miró el número de la página del libro que tenía entre sus manos, ¿en qué momento había llegado a esa página? Miró el marcador de su libro y se dio cuenta que se pasó casi dos páginas del libro y no recordaba nada de lo que había "leído". Entre el huracán de pensamientos que hacían estragos en su mente por lo que sucedería ahora y el estar alerta de todo a su alrededor no la dejaban concentrarse en la lectura de la novela que tenía en sus manos.

Con extremo cuidado corrió un poco la cortina azul de la ventana del autobús y así vislumbrar el abarrotado terminal de autobuses _Puente George Washington,_ temiendo que alguien pudiera verla aun cuando la ventana del autobús estuviera revestida por papel ahumado, estaba actuando de forma paranoica pero no era para menos _._ Sería un largo viaje de catorce horas hasta Tennessee. Pero la situación ameritaba que ella saliera inmediatamente de la ciudad. Alejarse de allí.

El autobús había empezado a moverse; y cuando este salió en su totalidad del terminal y sin detenerse; fue que todo el nerviosismo que se había acumulado en su pecho salió de ella en un prolongado y profundo suspiro, llamando la atención del anciano que estaba sentada al lado de ella quien la observo por el rabillo del ojo.

Guardó el libro dentro de su mochila el cual era el único equipaje que llevaba consigo, pero no por eso no tenía mucho valor, en el interior contaba con treinta mil dólares en efectivo, suficiente como para no tener que moverse con sus tarjetas por una semana, gracias a su mejor amiga Kagura.

No tenía cabeza en ese momento para leer, ya que física y mentalmente se encontraba muy agotada. Apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano y al hacerlo un punzante dolor se apoderó del lado derecho de su cabeza del cual no tardó en quejarse. Había olvidado eso y no tardó en insultarse mentalmente a sí misma.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Le preguntó el pequeño anciano que estaba a su lado, se le notaba preocupado.

-Sí, no se preocupe es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza nada de qué alarmarse- Respondió algo nerviosa mientras acomodaba su flequillo color chocolate oscuro, haciendo lo posible por tapar el golpe que tenía en su cabeza. Se abrazó a si misma perdiéndose en las pequeñas pelusas de su suéter, si tan solo el señor supiera la cantidad de marcas que tenía en la espalda y todo su cuerpo... Suspiró nuevamente.

Pasó su atención a la ventana observando los diferentes autos que pasaban a su lado el autobús sin duda iba bastante rápido, se hizo un pequeño ovillo en su asiento y se abrazó a su bolso, los parpados empezaban a pesarle cada vez más por lo que terminó cerrándolo no sin antes dejar rodar una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla, fue justo en ese momento que terminó quedándose dormida.

El viaje no fue tan ameno como hubiera querido, el autobús se había descompuesto de la nada por lo que ella junto a los otros pasajeros tuvieron que esperar a que otro autobús fuera a por ellos cuando estaban cruzando Virginia, había sido un completo desastre; pero aun así, prefería estar varada en una carretera. Sobrevivió al largo trayecto con chucherías y una botella de agua que le había compartido el pequeño anciano que iba a su lado desde que habían salido de Nueva York de era de una apariencia bastante menuda y rechoncha, ella era bajita de estatura pero, él era mucho, pero mucho más bajo que ella, lo cual le causó un poco de gracia al enterarse de que el señor -que por cierto se llamaba Mioga- le dijo que era un veterano de guerra, por un momento le costó asimilarlo, por lo general los veteranos eran personas bastante lejanas y él no lo parecía, el anciano le contó varias historias e incluso le terminó mostrando las pequeñas fotografías en blanco y negro que tenía dobladas y algo desgastadas en su billetera de cuero.

No parecía afectado al hablar de la guerra, pero cuando Rin le preguntó por su familia la mirada de este ensombreció.

-Mi esposa falleció, se llamaba Angelina.

-¡Oh! Perdóneme no quise ser una entrometida, lo siento mucho-Dijo mientras se cubría con pena la boca.

-Pasó hace mucho, no tiene por qué disculparse señorita Rin-Siguió- Compartimos muchos años de felicidad. Incluso antes de que nos casáramos.

-Es ella- Le extendió la foto a Rin y ella la tomó con mucho cuidado entre sus dedos, la mujer sin duda había sido una mujer muy hermosa; de cabellos rebeldes, y en la foto parecía estar embarazada. Eso le partió aún más el corazón.

-Hermosa ¿verdad?- Dijo Mioga con una sonrisa rota que apenas y se dejaba ver entre su canoso bigote.

-Sin duda alguna- gorjeó mientras le devolvía la mujer muy encantadora.

-Yo voy a visitar su tumba y pasar por la casa de mis hijos ¿y usted?-El pequeño anciano se acomodó la billetera en su bolsillo trasero con algo de torpeza.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, ¿qué la lleva al viejo Tennessee? He hablado mucho de mí todo el camino ¿qué hay de usted?

¿Genial ahora que le digo? Pensó mientras le sonreía al anciano. "Pues dile la verdad, tonta" Le respondió su conciencia.

-Pues me dirijo a Jasper a ver a mi abuelita y pasar unas largas vacaciones con ella.

-¿Nada como el amor de la familia verdad?

-¡Sí! La verdad tengo mucho tiempo sin poder verla y estoy ansiosa por llegar-Pasó su vista a la ventana y pudo ver que cada vez faltaba menos para que pudiera llegar. Y en ese momento los parpados empezaban a pesarle un poco.

-Debería dormir un poco señorita Rin, se ve exhausta-Recomendó en anciano Mioga.

-No, no creo que pueda dormirme ahora que falta muy poco para llegar.

Una vez que llegaron al terminal de Tennessee se despidió del señor Mioga con un apretón de manos y se dirigió a la parada de taxis; era en esos momentos que estaba más que agradecida con su amiga Kagura por haberle prestado el efectivo suficiente como para no tener que utilizar sus cuentas aunque lo más seguro era que estas ya se encontraran congeladas.

Se jaló el flequillo con la punta de sus dedos anular en índice mientras que con la otra mano aferraba fuertemente su mochila a su estómago estaba cada vez más emocionada con la idea de ver a su adorada abuelita, era en ese momento que no paraba de rezar para que esta se encontrara tan bien como la recordaba.

Ya empezaba a anochecer y con ella pudo a preciar el hermoso atardecer que se apoderaba del ambiente donde los arboles parecían estar en llamas debido al precioso tono coral y bermellón que se apoderaba de las hojas otoñales, como extrañaba eso, nada que ver con los fríos bloques de concreto de Nueva York y qué hablar de la paz y serenidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. Era lo que necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca que necesitaba reorganizar su vida.

Divisó la casa de su abuela, el granero, los corrales y los pequeños cercos desgastados que siempre habían estado allí. Para la suerte de la castaña, la mujer mayor parecía que aún se encontraba despierta, después de todo, su abuela era una mujer del campo y era normal que siempre se durmiera temprano.

-Hasta aquí está bien señor-Le dijo al taxista quien se detuvo en el acto, Rin le pagó y procedió a caminar con pasos de plomo. Lo único, que escuchaba a su alrededor era el sonido de los grillos y chicharras así como también pudo apreciar los remolinos de hojas caídas que se formaban en su pies debido a la brisa nocturna que empezaba a sentirse y llenaba con fuerza sus pulmones. Luego de casi tres años sin pisar la tierra de su hogar estaba segura de que apenas viera a su adorada abuelita Kaede rompería en llanto.

La castaña detuvo sus pasos frente a las cuatro escaleras del porche, y se dio cuenta que la casa de su abuela estaba pintada, se veía fresca ¿De cuentos cambios se había perdido? Seguramente de varios, subió los peldaños lentamente y nuevamente se detuvo al ver que al lado izquierdo del porche se encontraba la mecedora de pino en la que siempre reposaba la gastada guitarra de su abuela, de acuerdo, no muchas cosas habían cambiado, al menos no esa clase de detalles. Fue entonces en ese momento que se percató de que en la casa contigua alguien la estaba observando, pero no podía ver del todo bien, esa área de la casa no se encontraba iluminada ¿Ya había alguien viviendo allí? La última vez que había estado allí no tenía mucho tiempo desde que los antiguos vecinos, los viejos señores Montana, se mudaron.

¿O quizás era un fantasma? La piel se le puso de gallina de solo pensarlo, decidió no prestarle más atención a esa casa, la verdadera presión estaba a punto de comenzar y solo se encontraba a un golpe de distancia.

Tocó varias veces hasta que escuchó la rasposa pero dulce voz de su abuela.

-Un momento, un momento por favor, cielos.- dijo la mayor mientras se escuchaba como retiraba los seguros y cerrojos de la puerta. Una vez que se abrió la puerta Rin apreció a su abuela y gracias a Dios parecía encontrarse bastante bien.

-¿Rin?-Exclamó la señora sin siquiera poder creérselo, la nombrada no lo resistió más, las piernas le fallaron derrumbándose frente a su abuela dejando caer todo su peso muerto en las rodillas. El golpe contra la dura madera no le dolió en ese momento. Los ojos no tardaron en empeñarse, por lo que sin pensarlo se abrazó el rechoncho cuerpo de su abuela, para luego empezar a llorar y soltar grandes alaridos entre dolor y felicidad.

Kaede no tardó en abrazarla y acunarla en su pecho, también unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus arrugadas mejillas. Después de mucho tiempo sin verse por fin estaban juntas nuevamente.

-Rin, mi pequeña ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué no me llamabas? ¿Viniste tu sola hasta aquí?-Interrogó Kaede mientras la elevaba el rostro a la castaña para hacerla subir el rostro y que la viera, la cara de Rin estaba bastante roja debido al llanto. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su nieta con los pulgares.

-A-abuelita... ¡Perdóname! ¡Lo siento mucho!-Exclamó Rin entre jipidos mientras se agarraba de los antebrazos de Kaede, esta no hizo más que sonreírle para serenarla quería hacerle ver a su nieta que no estaba molesta con ella, pero sí que le había hecho falta verla y de cierta forma esta se encontraba algo cambiada, y era el cabello, Rin antes solía usarlo corto más o penos a la altura de los hombros, y ahora le llegaba casi a la parte baja de la espalda. .

-El cabello te crecido mucho desde la última vez, Rin.- Dijo al tiempo que corría un mechón de cabello y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja derecha y al hacerlo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Rin! ¡¿Por el amor de Dios, niña qué te ha pasado?! -Rin se tapó nuevamente el moretón con el cabello y se puso de pie tallándose los ojos- Demonios Rin ¡háblame! Acaso... ¿Acaso ese maldito te...

No, Kaede no quería pensar en eso, la solo idea de que su Rin, su nieta; fuera agredida por ese animal; le daban ganas de volarle la cabeza con la escopeta que tenía colgando en la chimenea.

-Hablemos de esto adentro abuela, por favor.

La noche fue bastante larga para ambas, Rin la había puesto al corriente de absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en esos tres malditos años en los que estuvieron separadas. En más de una ocasión Kaede le dio golpes a la mesa de cristal de la cocina sin importarle si la terminaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, ante todas la barbaridades que Rin le contaba, todo el maltrato por el que tuvo que pasar.

-¿Por qué no denunciaste, hija?-Interrogó mientras Kaede se tallaba los ojos irritada y muy molesta ante la situación.

-Iba a hacerlo pero...-Respiró profundo para luego seguir, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir sonaría muy estúpido-él siempre me persuadía de hacerlo, se comportaba tierno y amoroso conmigo. Sabía manipularme a su antojo ¿Qué estúpida verdad?

-¿Cómo es posible que aguantaras tanto Rin? Pudo haberte matado a ti también –La castaña agachó su mirada chocolate y la clavó en su manos que apretaban sus piernas con fuerza

La anciana se puso de pie a escuchar el pitido de la tetera, colaría un poco de té para dormir.

-Luego de eso fue que decidí dejarlo. Supongo que el muy imbécil me ha congelado las cuentas en el banco ya- Rin tuvo que esperar por lo menos dos semanas para poder moverse luego de la buena paliza que le dio. Aunque en ese momento habría deseado haber podido ser más rápida.

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí entonces si no podías sacar dinero?

-Con dinero prestado de una amiga-Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba dos tazas color celeste de la alacena. Cielos tenía mucho que agradecerle a Kagura. Pasó su atención a la ventana frente a ella, corrió un poco las cortinas con estampados de fresas y a lo lejos en el prado, a pesar de que el lugar estaba ya muy oscuro, pudo apreciar a más o menos veinte metros de distancia las tumbas de sus padres.

Bebieron el té para luego ambas encaminarse al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Rin estaba sorprendida de la dureza de su abuela que, aun teniendo sesenta y siete años subía las escaleras sin fatigarse ni siquiera un poco.

Rin entró a su antigua habitación y está seguía igual, estaba limpia llena de todas su pertenencias de cuando era una niña, aún estaba forrada de papel tapiz rosa.

Y en la mesita de noche junto a la cama se encontraba una fotografía de ella de cuando tenía unos tres años, la tomó entre sus manos para apreciarla mucho mejor, ella estaba montada en un caballo junto con su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos chocolates y su padre un hombre de facciones gruesas y cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, sostenía las riendas del caballo con un sombrero de cuero una espiga de trigo en la boca. Los tres tenían la misma camisa a cuadros de color azul. Cómo los extrañaba.

-Dentro del armario tienes ropa limpia... Supongo que aun te debe de quedar algo.

-Seguramente encontraré algo abuelita que tengas buenas noches.

Kaede cerró la puerta dejando a Rin sola con la fotografía en sus manos, le dio un beso y la dejó nuevamente en la mesita de noche, buscó en el armario y efectivamente allí estaba toda su ropa y zapatos de adolescente. Tomó una blusa sin mangas y un holgado mono deportivo lo sufrientemente cómodo como para dormir sin sentirse incomoda.

. Apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama que le pareció como estar acostada en una nube y apenas posó el rostro en la almohada, terminó quedándose completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una terrible pesadez en el cuerpo, bajó a la planta baja con los calcetines como único protector para sus pies. En sus delicadas facciones se formó una peña sonrisa de alivio, efectivamente estaba en la casa de su abuela y no en la pesadilla que había tenido en la noche. Fue fea pero no le quiso dar más fuerza o siquiera pensar en el asunto que tanto se estaba esforzando por dejar atrás.

Una vez en la planta baja vio todo a su alrededor y por dentro la casa no había cambiado nada, pero sí que estaba muy limpia. Todo lo que estaba en la casa claramente decía antiguo pero resistente. Entró a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café recién colado y aún caliente.

Afuera pudo divisar a su abuela cepillando a uno de los caballos de la familia, por lo que no tardó en meterse a la casa rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse.

Se vistió con los primero vaqueros prelavados que consiguió, le costó un poco entrar, pero en ese momento era la única ropa con la que contaba; Se colocó una franelilla gris vieja; una camisa verde manzana sin abotonar y por último, las botas de cuero marrón que no usaba desde sus diecisiete años, por suerte en el caso de los pies. Aun después de ocho años, no había cambiado de talla. Tendría que ir a comprarse por lo menos un poco de ropa interior a la tienda y un celular nuevo, no podía arriesgarse a llamar a Kagura desde el número de la casa de abuela. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

Una vez que estuvo lista, salió a encontrarse con su abuela pero a medio camino, se sintió observada en ese momento, giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la casa vecina, no había nadie en las ventanas. Debía estar loca como para creer que esa casa estaba poseída o algo así. Un pequeño escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. Sacudió un poco su cabeza retomó su camino.

-Hola abue ¿Podrías prestarme a Ah para ir al pueblo?

-Aun no termino de cepillarla, linda.

-¿Entonces puedo montar a Un?-Preguntó. Rin refiriéndose al otro caballo

Kaede detuvo su acción y volteó a verla.-El vecino me compró a Un hace un año, además tu no montas a caballo desde hace mucho ¿aún recuerdas cómo hacerlo?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende ¿sabes?-Dijo Rin mientras hacía un ligero puchero.

-Está bien, ve por la silla y las riendas que están allí te ayudaré a ensillarlo.

-¡Sí señora!-Exclamó entusiasmada.

Una vez que un estuvo listo, Kaede lo sacó del corral y le entregó las riendas a Rin quien una vez que se subió a él este se salió de control y empezó a patear por todos lados haciendo todo lo posible por sacarse a Rin de encima.

-¡Rin sujeta bien!-Gritó Kaede muy preocupada.

-¡Eso intento, eso intento!-Gritó mientras hacia todo lo posible por sujetarse de la riendas, el pequeño moño que se había hecho en el cabello se le soltó debido a la agitación.-¡Ya quédate quieto idiota!

En eso el Ah, ha dejado brincar por todos lados para empezar a correr muy rápido y sin control haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de la asustada castaña.

-¡No te sueltes Rin! ¡Por lo que más quieras no te sueltes!

En ese momento pasó corriendo, veloz como una bala otro caballo negro azabache al que identificó como Un, siendo montado por un hombre de cabello plateado largo sujeto en una pequeña coleta. Era su vecino Sesshomaru.

-¡Ya detente por favor! Rin no podía ver a su alrededor, su largo cabello que con cada sacudida que daba el cabello le tapaba la visión.

Sesshomaru galopó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el caballo para ayudar a la chica, Tomó la cuerda que tenía en la cintura y sosteniéndose con sus piernas a su caballo, lanzó el nudo a la chica enlazándola completamente tiró de ella para así hacerla caer del caballo al suelo. Y Ah no tardó en salir corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-¡Au!-Se quejó al sentir el impacto de su trasero con suelo rustico.-Maldición...

Sesshomaru se bajó de un solo saltó de su caballo y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el lomo, la para luego dirigirse a Rin la cual no para de murmurar palabrotas mientras se deshacía de la cuerda que estaba enredada a su cuerpo. Sesshomaru le ofreció la mano para ponerse de pie, Rin la tomó sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el albino en voz taciturna. Al momento en el que Rin se descubrió el cabello del rostro fue cuando pudo apreciar la apariencia de su "salvador" era prácticamente un dador de sombra, se sintió terriblemente pequeña a su lado, si se ponía de puntilla probablemente le llegaría al mentón. Era sin duda alguna el hombre más hermoso que habría visto en su vida. Más allá de su larga cabellera, le impresionó la gélida mirada dorada que este poseía.

-S-sí, me encuentro bien. Gracias por tu ayuda-Dijo al tiempo que le soltaba la mano y procedía a sacudirse la tierra.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- Un se acercó a ambos golpeando el hombro izquierdo y fue entonces en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que al hombre le faltaba el brazo izquierdo. Sesshomaru desde luego notó la expresión de la joven ante eso pero no quiso darle importancia.

-Sí, bueno la verdad tenía muchos años sin montar a caballo. Creí que esa clase de cosas nunca se olvidaban-Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. El albino no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-De verdad muchas gracias eh...

-Sesshomaru-Dijo con simpleza el albino- Por nada.

-Es un gusto Sesshomaru, yo soy Rin nieta de Kaede- Rin volteó en dirección a su casa, Sí que se habían alejado bastante. Pudo ver como su abuela tomaba a Ah de las riendas y lo llevaba al corral.

-Te acercaré hasta tu casa-Le dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que se subía a Un con una increíble agilidad a pesar de solo contar un solo brazo. Le tendió la mano a Rin para ayudarla a subir y así ella pudiera sentarse detrás de él. El trayecto fue tranquilo y silencioso, no se escucha más nada que el impacto de los cascos del caballo contra el suelo.

Kaede quien vio todo desde la comodidad de su mecedora sonrió levemente ante la escena tan encantadora que estaban viendo sus ojos y en nada más y nada menos que en primera fila. Vio como Rin se bajó del caballo con algo de torpeza y estuvo a punto de caerse nuevamente se despidieron Sesshomaru galopó a su casa y Rin volteó hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Una vez que la visión de ambas se cruzaron, Kaede no tardó en echarse a reír.

-Por favor, por favor abuela. No me digas nada.-Le advirtió mientras se sentaba en la en la baranda del porche.

-¿Y quién ha dicho algo?-seguido de esto Kaede soltó una ronca carcajada provocando que la castaña torciera los ojos seguido de un puchero.

-Anda a cambiarte esa ropa estás toda llena de tierra...- Rin se pudo de pie camino a la puerta-Por cierto tienes una pajita en el cabello.-Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza y abrió la boca con asombro tenía varias ramitas enredadas en su cabello, por lo que automáticamente entró corriendo al interior de la casa para asearse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todas espero que se encuentren bien. Estoy empezando a escribir de nuevo (Luego de perder mi pendrive como una completa idiota) Creo que la temática de este fic es diferente a lo que generalmente suelo escribir. La verdad es un experimento y no estoy muy segura de que sea agradable pero la verdad me daba mucha curiosidad como sería escribir un fic donde a Sesshomaru le faltara el brazo izquierdo.

Espero que el primer capítulo fuera de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luego del Otoño**

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _Nueva York_**

Una estridente risa se escuchaba en el destruido departamento aun por encima de la música que se encontraba en el volumen máximo, los muebles estaban volcados y los cojines estaban desgarrados, el suelo de madera se encontraba lleno de fragmentos de cristal y cerámica. El sujeto que había sido el causante de todo el caos que se veía por todos lados, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y de un solo trago vació todo el contenido en el interior de su boca, haciendo que el caliente y fuerte alcohol le quemara la garganta en el acto, con lo que acto seguido empezó a toser.

Pasó su mirada color chocolate a la pared que tenía en frente, observando que en ella se encontraba colgando una pequeña fotografía enmarcada de Rin, mostrándose alegre y con una genuina sonrisa. ¿Acaso esa maldita se estaba burlando de él? De solo imaginar que la muy mal agradecida de la castaña probablemente se encontraba burlándose de él donde quiera que se hubiera metido, le hizo hervir la sangre a punto de ebullición ¿Acaso ella no había aprendido la lección aquella vez? ¿De lo que pasaba cuando ella no hacia lo que él quería? Se preguntó a si mismo mientras apretaba con furia el vaso que tenía entre su manos.

Creía que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos.

Sabía que le había hecho perder un bebé, ¡pero vamos! no era para tanto, él fácilmente podría hacerle otro ¿o no? Muchas mujeres perdían bebés hoy en día y si ella no lo hubiera hecho enojar, todo estaría perfectamente bien entre ellos. Pero ahora las cosas estaban mucho, pero mucho peor.

Él llegó tarde en la noche, y no había notado nada fuera de lo común, había llegado con un ramo de flores y chocolates, incluso había alquilado una de esas películas románticas que ella tanto le gustaban, la esperó por casi una hora, la había llamado a su número y resultó que la castaña lo había dejado debajo de la almohada junto con el anillo de matrimonio del lado que ella solía ocupar. El lívido invadió su cuerpo como lava. Todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día con ella ¿y para qué? Para darse cuenta de que lo había abandonado.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó de dolor. Había sido tanta la presión que había ejercido en el vaso que terminó reventándolo en su mano derecha, clavándose varios fragmentos en la palma.-Maldita seas, Rin…-Siseó parea luego lanzar la botella de whisky con su mano sana directamente a la foto de Rin quebrando la botella y el marco de la fotografía en el acto y haciendo que esta callera al suelo cerca de la puerta.

Su mirada se encontraba ida, sin brillo alguno. Era casi enfermizo. Pero de un parpadeó pareció que había "recuperado la compostura" al escuchar que habían tocado a su puerta. Se llevó su castaño cabello hacia atrás, apagó el equipo de sonido y se acomodó la ropa con la mano sana para no mancharse con su propia sangre.

Abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para dejarse ver solamente el rostro. Afuera se encontraba su sexy vecina Yura Lee y a pesar de que esta solo contara con veinte años, y de que fuera mucho más baja que Rin se le hacía increíblemente atractiva y más estando vestida con esos shorts tan cortos y franelilla, al parecer la joven estaba entrenando puesto que traía zapatos deportivos y poco un de gotas de sudor chorreando su cuerpo.

-Hola Kohaku, ¿estás bien?-Interrogó la joven con una seductora sonrisa pintada en sus carnosos labios.

-Hola Yura, sí estoy bien ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Interrogó haciendo uso de una sonrisa encantadora. De esas que hacen creer que él sería incapaz de romper un plato, o de destruir todo un departamento con sus propias manos. Esa sonrisa que había cautivado y al mismo tiempo engañado a Rin.

-Es que escuché mucho ruido y pues…

-¡Ah! era eso…-La interrumpió.-No es nada, es solo que estoy remodelando y me he cortado- le mostró su ensangrentada mano.

-¡Dios mío! tienes que curarte eso ahora mismo, Kohaku-Lo reprendió preocupada- ¿Y Rin?

-Pues a ella…-Pateó la fotografía de la mencionada lejos de la puerta con extremo cuidado- la he mandado con unos amigos mientras hago las remodelaciones. Mucho polvo puede hacerle daño mientras _yo solo_ arreglo aquí.-Dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la frase "yo solo" y a juzgar por la seductora sonrisa de Yura a ella la agradaba que así fuera.

-Oh bueno, lo mismo puede ir para ti, mucho polvo puede hacerte daño a ti también ¿sabes? Yo no tengo problema de que te quedes en mi departamento mientras remodelas y…-Yura tomo su mano herida y con su dedo índice tomó un poco de la sangre para luego llevarse el dedo a la boca.-así aprovecho y te curo esa herida. ¿Qué opinas?

Kohaku terminó de salir del departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Poniendo su imponente altura frente a Yura.-Me parece bien. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

El moreno invitó a la joven a pasar delante de él; observó que no hubiera ninguna mirada chismosa por allí para luego posar su mano en el firme trasero de la chica -quien no se opuso en lo más mínimo- una vez dentro del departamento la chica lo empujó contra la puerta para luego bajar lentamente frente a él y posicionarse frente al cierre de su pantalón.

Ya iría por Rin y la obligaría a volver con él, interrogaría a la puta de Kagura, la amiga de su mujer porque estaba seguro que aquella entrometida mujer tenía algo que ver con toda la mierda de lo que estaba pasando. Pero primero quería des estresarse con el delicioso cuerpo de su pequeña vecina. Posó sus manos en la cabeza de la joven, ignorando el dolor en su mano y de que estaba ensuciando el cabello de la joven con su sangre, para así marcar el ritmo con el que quería ser estimulado por la sedosa boca de mujercita. Porque por favor, era hombre y no podía desaprovechar esa ganga.

Totalmente ajena a la situación, Rin se encontraba rota sentada frente a la tumba de sus padres, Amanda Evans y Peter Evans. Ambos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía ocho años.

Llevaba con ellos por casi una hora, se había prometido ser fuerte y no derramar más lagrimas pero fue inútil, al estar frente a las tumbas de Amanda y Peter, simplemente se quebró en un profundo llanto, se estaba desahogado con ellos, pidiéndole a sus memorias que la perdonaran por todo, por no haber sido fuerte, por dejarse gobernar la existencia por un sujeto que no valía la pena; por un enfermo manipulador no había hecho más que marginarla y hacerla sentir menos, de solo recordarlo Rin llegó a sentir repulsión consigo misma.

Pero más en ese momento por no haber sido fuerte por su bebé.

En las noches mientras estuvo recuperándose en aquella cárcel que había considerado su casa en años anteriores no había parado de llorar por ese pequeño angelito de dos meses que había estado creciendo en su vientre y que había perdido. Sentía que lo había matado junto con Kohaku. Que le habían arrancado un pedazo importante de su vida.

-De verdad lo siento… mamá… papá…-Se talló los ojos con la manga de su holgada camisa, la cabeza ya empezaba a dolerle por todo el tiempo que tenía llorando- Si está con ustedes por favor cuídenlo… Díganle, díganle que por favor me perdone.

No paraba de lamentarse por aquel bebé, ella creía que gracias a ese bebé aquella bestia que alguna vez le había profesado su amor a ella, cambiaría pero ni siquiera por eso él se había contenido cuando empezó a golpearla solo porque no había querido tener sexo con él, a decir verdad el recuerdo aún se encontraba vivo en su memoria y para su desgracia sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, el peso de la muerte de un no nato, era algo de lo que se lamentaría para siempre.

Era viernes y era tarde, había pasado precisamente unos tres meses desde la última vez que él la había agredido, pero no a un grado como para dejarla inconsciente, la había abofeteado, rompiéndole el labio y tirándola al suelo de un empujón por el simple hecho de responderle de forma discrepante frente a las amistades y familiares de él en una cena en la casa de Sango, su cuñada.

Kagura Tenner, compañera de trabajo y la mejor amiga de la castaña, en más de una ocasión le pidió que dejara a esa escoria que no valía la pena que siguiera aguantando palizas a diestra y siniestra por ese animal. Pero a Rin lo amaba o tal vez en esos momentos él tenía tanto control sobre ella (bajo amenazas) que, pretendía convertir ese miedo; ese pavor que le tenía por amor y fidelidad. "Hasta que la muerte los separara"

En pocas palabras eso era como querer tapar el sol con un dedo.

Desde que se habían enterado que ambos estaban embarazados, Rin había puesto todas sus esperanzas en que gracias a eso el cambiaría su actitud con ella y es que incluso él se lo había prometido –como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones- le había dado su palabra de que sería una mejor persona para ella y para el bebé, pero no pudo estar más alejada de la realidad.

Rin se puso de pie de la cama de forma abrupta, ante los incesantes golpes en la puerta de la entrada, vio la hora en el reloj del lado de su cama. Ya eran cerca de las dos y media de la mañana.

Se colocó la bata y se dirigió presurosa a la puerta entre la oscuridad del departamento, vio por la mirilla de la puerta y pudo notar el castaño cabello de esposo y por su apariencia no tuvo había necesidad de tener cuatro dedos de frente para saber que estaba borracho hasta en la licencia de conducir. Sabía lo malhumorado que podía llegar a ponerse cuando estaba ebrio y en ese momento de verdad, de verdad había dudado en abrirle. Pero sabía que si se tardaba más probablemente él se enfadaría.

Soltó el aire de su pecho en un profundo suspiro que podría jurar que en ese momento le dolió.

Retiro el seguro de la puerta y abrió. El moreno entró casi de forma autómata al apartamento arrastrando los pies. Rin no podía ver sus ojos, puesto que estos estaban cubiertos por su cabello, pero sí pudo percibir ese fuerte hedor a cerveza y cigarrillo emanar de él. Hedor que amenazaba con hacerla vomitar en cualquier instante. Cerró la puerta y volvió a colocar el seguro. No había terminado de poner la cadena cuando Kohaku la asustó sacándole un golpe seco a la puerta cuando pasó la mano izquierda cerca de su rostro. Ella volteó atemorizada al encontrarse acorrala entre él y la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver sus ojos opacos; vacíos, acompañado de una retorcida sonrisa que lo que hizo fue causarle escalofríos. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se aferraba a la tela de la bata de seda naranja clara, Kohaku se acercó a ella y Rin no pudo sentirse más pequeña ante la presencia de él. Estaba aterrada. Era en esos momentos que se preguntaba ¿en dónde había quedado ese Kohaku amable que la conquisto con su caballerosidad y sus buenos tratos? Este no era para nada aquel moreno del que se había enamorado, o tal vez en esos tiempos era tan ciega y tan idealizadora que no se dio cuenta de que ese personaje capaz y nunca existió.

Podía sentir la pesada respiración de Kohaku en su rostro, y a decir verdad no podía soportar su olor, era horrible. El moreno se inclinó un poco en ella y procedió a pasar su rasposa lengua por la mejilla de la atemorizada y asqueada castaña, era en esos momentos en los que se sentía utilizada, violada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ya tenía los puños blancos de tanto apretar la tela contra su pecho, hizo el rostro a un lado cuando lo sintió bajar con la lengua por su cuello, era tan desagradable. No quería, definitivamente no quería estar con él, no así.

-No… Kohaku ¡Detente!- Chilló por lo bajo al sentir que el buscaba de abrir el escote de su bata -No quiero hacerlo hoy… ¡Ay!-Se quejó al sentir la forma tan brisca en la que Kohaku la tomó del rostro con un amo, estrellando su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared, Rin pudo sentir como su cerebro bailó dentro de cráneo.

-Tú a mí no me das órdenes… -Gruñó frente a su boca al tiempo que hundía los dedos en las mejillas de Rin, lastimándola en el acto y le apretaba el cuello con la otra mano. Rin aún se encontraba un poco desorientada producto del golpe pero intento empujarlo de los hombros, a pesar de que Kohaku se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol él sabía lo que hacía, no estaba en sus cinco… pero sí sabía lo que hacía y lo que quería. Y se estaba desesperando por no poder hacer nada –Vas a estar conmigo.

-¡No! Por favor no me hagas nada- Trato de gritar pero la presión en su cuello no la dejaba -Kohaku no quiero ¡No me dejas respirar…!

Kohaku soltó un suspiro de decepción, Soltó la garganta de Rin y esta automáticamente empezó a toser desesperada agarrándose la garganta y a punto de llorar, creyó que con eso todo había acabado, pero no. Él la tomó con brusquedad del cabello jalándolo a tal punto que ella sintió que se lo arrancaría, seguido de eso ella había empezado quejarse a tal punto de que la hizo gritar pero él le dio una fuerte bofetada que le rompió el labio para acallarla.

-Cállate de una maldita vez…-Dijo antes de besarla con brusquedad lastimando aún más su labio inferior.

Rin hacia todo lo posible por apartarlo de ella, le golpeaba el pecho, intentaba darle patadas pero parecía que no tenía efecto alguno sobre él, acto seguido no se encontró con otra opción que morderle la boca para que la soltara y así lo hizo. Pero no sin antes terminar tirándola al suelo como a un saco de verduras, Rin cayó encima de su estómago y en ese momento sintió que la vida se le iba.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldita seas Rin! ¿Cómo te atreves a morderme con un carajo…?-Se llevó las mano al labio y al ver sus dados manchados de su propia sangre la furia no había tardado en apoderarse de él. La golpeó hasta que se sació, trato en lo posible de no tocarle el rostro, ya bastante magullado y amoratado lo tenía, la terminó amordazando con la corbata que se había guardado en el bolsillo para evitar que gritara, antes la había golpeado, pero nunca había sido tan extremista como en ese momento y a decir verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Abusó sexualmente de ella también en el suelo de la sala, hizo con ella lo que quiso aun cuando se encontraba sangrando. Rin al ver eso no tuvo más opción sino a resignarse de que había perdido al bebé producto de la caída y de los golpes.

Una vez que terminó la alzó del suelo por el cabello haciendo que quedara arrodillada ante él.

-Que sea la última vez que me muerdes, perra… -La soltó con brusquedad haciendo que pegara las manos al suelo como una sumisa- Me iré dormir así que no quiero que me molestes. ¿Entendiste?

Rin solo logró a asentir en el suelo tratando de cubrirse en vano los pechos con sus manos, ocultándose tras su largo flequillo. Una vez que escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse en un golpe seco fue cuando se dio la oportunidad de quitarse la gruesa tela de la corbata de la boca para luego romper a llorar, preguntándose ¿En qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan miserable? ¿En qué momento todo se fue a la mierda? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué estaba aguantando esto?

Lloró hasta que ya no pudo más estando tirada en el suelo, ni siquiera busco de subirse a uno de los muebles de la sala, estaba muy maltratada y el vientre le dolía a horrores, simplemente se quedó allí hasta que la vista se le nubló y simplemente se desmayó.

Ya entrada la tarde solo veía blanco, el blanco techo de su habitación. Y fue entonces cuando pudo ver a Kohaku a su lado, estaba tratando sus heridas y limpiando la sangre seca de su rostro.

Rin no dijo nada y simplemente se dejó hacer, tenía la vista ida estaba en una especie de shock no quería verlo, ya no quería que la siguiera tocando, no quería nada de él. Kohaku por supuesto intento llamar su atención pero ella no le hacía caso, el simplemente se limitó suspirar con fastidio, recogió los algodones y las gasas y las guardó nuevamente en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se puso de pie no sin antes darle un beso vacío en la mejilla.

Le había perdonado muchas cosas a su esposo, pero esto jamás ¡Jamás! Se lo perdonaría. Y eso era una promesa.

Una semana después Kagura fue a visitarla y al verla la azabache no tarde en soltar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, todas para Kohaku.

-Demonios Rin, sigo insistiendo en que vayamos a denunciarlo ¿mira cómo te dejó?-Habló la azabache de ojos escarlata. Estaba muy molesta y preocupada.

-No tengo el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo Kagura… simplemente quiero dejarlo-Dijo mientras acomodaba la taza de té en sus labios para poder beberla- A ti se te olvida que él es de los mejores abogados de la ciudad.

-Por mí, puede meterse su asqueroso título por donde no le pega el sol. Ya enserio Rin, me alegra que por fin decidieras dejarlo antes de que te matara ¿A dónde iras?

-Me iré a Jasper con mi abuela.

-¿Y él sabe que tu abuela vive allí?-Inquirió- Por favor Rin, es muy peligroso. Será el primer sitio al que irá a buscarte.

-Sí Kagura, eso ya lo sé pero también es el único sitio al que puedo ir-Dijo mientras dejaba la taza en el mesón de la cónica para abrazarse a sí misma. –Si me voy a otro lado corro el riesgo de que me amenace con hacerle daño a ella.

Kagura se quedó viéndola, tenía razón, era una locura pero tenía razón.

-Bien, está bien, pero no puedes usar tu dinero en dado caso- Dijo mientras movía su mano en el aire como si tratara de espantar una mosca.

-Eso también ya lo sé, el muy imbécil me vigila las cuentas en el banco. Aun cuando me hizo renunciar a mi trabajo, ni siquiera me deja utilizar mi dinero.

Esa era una de las cosas que Rin más había lamentado, dejar su trabajo como diseñadora en _Danilo Black_

-Puedo prestarte treinta mil dólares en efectivo.

-Oh, Kagura eso es mucho dinero- Dijo escandalizada.

-No te preocupes por eso, Naraku puede hacerme ese favor después de todo me lo debe.-Si Rin hubiera podido reírse de no ser porque aún le dolía el abdomen lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué? Tengo que sacarle a provecho a ese malnacido ¿O acaso crees que fue fácil convencer a Kikyo de que tuviera una cita con él?

-No creí que ayudarías a tu hermano con eso- Respondió sincera, Rin sabía de antemano que Ambos no se llevaban para nada bien.

-Créeme cuando te digo que era una completa ladilla -Rodó los ojos al tiempo que sorbía un poco de té antes de continuar -…Pero esas son las ventajas de ser la hermana de un gerente de Banco.

-Ay Kagura, estoy aterrada tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Escucharon el sonido de las llaves en la puerta y para desgracia de ambas no pudieron seguir. Optaron por cambiar de tema y actuar como quienes no querían la cosa y es que a decir verdad Kohaku y Kagura no se soportaban. Kagura odiaba cunado fingía con ella que era un hombre dulce y cariñoso con Rin, definitivamente era repulsivo, pero sabía bien por qué lo hacía.

Kagura a regañadientes decidió irse y una vez que se fue Rin se vio sometida nuevamente por Kohaku que la apretó firme del brazo lastimándola.

-¿Qué le dijiste a esa bruja?

-¡N-nada Kohaku, ella no sabe nada! Me duele…-Se quejó al borde del llanto, pero la verdad era que ella ya no quería llorar frente a él.

-Más te vale, porque de lo contrario puedo destruirte Rin, no lo olvides- Habló cerca de su oído –Te amo, linda.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces saliendo del letargo en el que se había inmerso al sentir las cálidas manos de Kaede en sus hombros, quien con un consuelo mudo trataba de darle toda la fuerza posible para continuar. Ese día tampoco había podido ir al pueblo simplemente no tenía ánimos de ir y de repente encontrarse con algún conocido y que la viera tan demacrada, decidió perder el tiempo sentándose en los establos sentándose en una paca de paja junto Ah mientras hacía algo que durante mucho tiempo no había hecho y era dibujar algo. Desde pequeña siempre le gustó dibujar y a decir verdad su mayor afición era dibujar caballos, en la noche mientras revisaba había encontrado sus viejos cuadernos de bocetos y entre esos encontró uno que aún le sobraban hojas para poder dibujar.

Estaba tranquila pero en ese momento la tarde estaba extremadamente calurosa sin pensarlo mucho decidió quitarse la holgada camisa de cuadros, la colocó a un lado y se quedó únicamente con una blusa mangas corta ligera, la cual dejaba ver los diferentes hematomas que surcaban sus brazos y muñecas así como también algunas cicatrices. Estaba tranquila y absorta en lo que estaba dibujando, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar las marcas que aun dominaban su piel.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? –Se escuchó decir de alguien detrás de ella. Rin automáticamente se puso de pie alterada, quedando del otro lado del establo, se trataba de Sesshomaru seguido por Un. No entendía como no lo había escuchado entrar. Apretó con fuerza la libreta contra su pecho y completamente muda ante la forma tan seria y critica con la que se sentía examinada bajo el ojo de Sesshomaru. Y este al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de responder, no tenía intenciones de hacer una segunda pregunta o insistir.

-Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, Rin ya había corrido a la salida como si algo la estuviera siguiendo y sin darse cuenta dejó caer una hoja en el suelo cubierto de paja.

Sesshomaru no esperó que ella reaccionara así pero era obvio que esa joven lo había pasado muy mal. Una vez que había terminado de meter a Un en el establo. Pasó por el mismo sitio en el que había visto caer la hoja blanca. Se inclinó un poco para tomarla, le dio la vuelta y pudo notar que se trataba del dibujo de un caballo, Decidió dejarlo junto con la a la camisa de cuadros que la castaña había dejado al salir, y se dirigió a su casa.

La verdad no esperaba que aquella joven a la que había ayudado cuando el caballo estaba fuera de control y que le había sonreído de una forma casi aniñada aquella vez, tuviera los brazos repletos de moretones, que obviamente se los había hecho alguien. Sabía que había venido de muy lejos y en algunas ocasiones su longeva vecina le había hablado de ella, incluso la había visto llorar ese día cuando llegó pero había intuido que se trataba por la emoción del momento y no quiso prestarle más atención.

Pero era obvio que ella cargaba con algo muy escandaloso… y al parecer le aterró que él lo supiera.

Rin caminó con enormes zancadas por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación en la que terminó encerrándose

-¡Rin! ¿Niña qué te ocurre?-Interrogó Kaede desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No me ocurre nada abuela… No me ocurre nada….

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que quitarse la camisa? ¿Por qué el precisamente tuvo que verla?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bunas tardes chicas, espero que se encuentren muy bien ¡Por fin pude actualizar! (Tuve un trimestre matador… pero sobreviví) :3. Aprobé todo y aunque suene estúpido, Contabilidad 1 es mi némesis y lo más gracioso es que lo veré durante toda la carrera ¡QUE DIOS SE APIADE DE MI!

Ahora poniéndome seria, la violencia doméstica, en este caso **la violencia contra la mujer** es un tema muy serio y difícil de tratar y que lastimosamente no es ficción todo lo contrario, pasa a diario en cualquier lugar del mundo sin importar, la edad, raza, religión o posición económica.

 **Según Wikipedia en Violencia contra la Mujer:** Un **38 %** de los asesinatos de mujeres perpetrados en el mundo son cometidos por su pareja, siendo el ámbito familiar y de pareja donde se produce el mayor número de casos de violencia contra la mujer, ya sea esta física, sexual o psicológica. El **50 %** de los asesinatos de mujeres en el mundo son cometidos por un familiar o compañero sentimental y el **35 %** de las mujeres habrían sufrido violencia física o sexual por parte de su pareja.

Recuerden también que, si viven una situación similar o si conocen a alguien que viva una situación así (cosa que de verdad espero que no) por favor, no sé queden calladas, busquen apoyo, es cierto que puede ser difícil y que tienen miedo, pero es mejor tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Las flores y los chocolates no curan los golpes.

Quiero darle las gracias a: **Kazamasousuke, Carmenjp, Tara Castillo, Floresamaabc, Berly Joachin, Daniela Taisho, Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes, Sara Andry y a Guest** por tomarse el tiempo de leer. No puedo decirles que espero que le guste este capítulo porque a decir verdad ni a mí se me hizo agradable, pero es necesario para que entendamos el pasado de Rin… Pero como dice una canción de mi país: _No hay mal que dure que mil años, ni cuerpo que lo resista._

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
